


Just Let Her Try

by mtac_archivist



Category: NCIS
Genre: Character Study, Drama, Established Relationship, Friendship, M/M, Not Episode Related, Not a Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-25
Updated: 2007-05-25
Packaged: 2019-03-02 10:30:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13316247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtac_archivist/pseuds/mtac_archivist
Summary: The twelfth part of the Discovering Series. Gibbs returns to his bedroom in time to see Hollis's car pulling away from the house.





	Just Let Her Try

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Jessi, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ MTAC](https://fanlore.org/wiki/MTAC), an archive of NCIS fanfiction which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after August 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator (and this work is still attached to the archivist account), please contact me using the e-mail address on [ the MTAC collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/mtac/profile)

Fuck it.

Duck's always telling me I should lock my front door. But do I listen?

Course not.

Just like I didn't listen to Tobias's advice. Although that was as much Duck as me. 

This time I can't blame anyone but myself. Not that I'm blaming Ducky for us not telling the kids before. I'm not. Not at all. 

Shit.

Of all the people to walk into my house unannounced, why did she have to do so tonight?

I know she came in here. I know it firstly by the way she drove off, and secondly because she does wear perfume; she started to do so when she quit her job.

Damn it.

I know she's mad, and if I’m honest, she has every right to be. I would be in her position. I was. I know what it's like to walk in and find . . . 

Guess it could have been worse though. I might have been in bed with Duck. Hell, we might even have been -

Jenn and the kids seeing us kissing was one thing. Hollis is something else. They're all known. She's not. And I wasn't fucking Jenn and the kids. I wasn't meant to be . . . Whatever the hell Hollis thought we were.

Why can't I ever say no to a woman? Why can't I tell them to get lost? You'd have thought I'd have learned by now, wouldn’t you? It's cost me enough, and not just financially, because I can't. Guess this was one way of getting rid of her. Not quite the way I'd have chosen, but . . . 

Wonder what she'll do? 

Whatever it is, just let her try to hurt Ducky and I'll . . .

Ducky.

He can't know.

He must never know.

He's still too upset over Jenn and kids seeing us. Still not sure if I've persuaded him that it was okay. That I don’t care. That the kids won't care.

He thinks Jenn might cause trouble.

I told him, let her try.

And what can she do? Nothing. Not really. Fire us, I guess. And maybe that wouldn't be a bad thing. I'm getting tired of it all. We never win. Never can. 

Maybe DiNozzo's ready to take over. Except he's not. I know that. As I told Jenn months ago, when he's ready we'll all know about it.

And thinking about Jenn. I don't know why, but despite everything, I reckon she'll be okay too. That she won't cause any trouble. She can try; she won't get far. Not too sure her bosses would look kindly on her if her Senior Agent and her Chief Medical Examiner walked out.

No, Jenn doesn't worry me. 

Hollis does though. 

But even she can't do anything. Not really.

Just let her try.


End file.
